I Do
by Natsuyuuki
Summary: Tsuna menolak lamaran Hibari! apa! kenapa?, tapi tentu saja, itu agar ia ingin Kyoya bisa sedikit menghargainya. 1827! BxB. Dedicated for Livia Violett. Happy Belated Birthday Livia! I Lope ya!


Disana tidak ada apapun yang mewah , berkelas ataupun sesuatu yang romantis saat itu terjadi - dalam fakta hal itu terjadi dengan sesuatu yang lebih... menyakitkan untuk Tsuna.

Ya , _sangat menyakitkan_ , karena seseorang baru saja masuk ke kantornya - bukan karena ia tidak tahu seseorang menyelinap ke kantornya diam-diam , itu karna ia tahu dari intuisinya bahwa seseorang yang masuk adalah orang yang ia cintai dan _for the sake of god!_ Reborn tidak melatihnya untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo jika ia tidak tahu kehadiran seseorang di sekitarnya.

Sekarang , mari kembali ke topik kita sebelumnya.

Tsuna yang sedang sibuk mengurusi _the demon of paperworks_ , musuh dari segala boss Vongola- yang tiba-tiba benda kecil , kotak kayu lembut berwarna merah dilemparkan tepat di keningnya dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan lemparan bola baseball Yamamoto. Mengeluarkan teriakan khasnya dengan terkejut yang menyebabkan sebagian paperworks beserta tubuhnya meluncur ke lantai.

"Oh , itu _sangat_ kurang menyakitkan , Hibari-san" kata Tsuna tajam seraya mengelus keningnya yang memerah , semerah kotak kecil yang dilemparkan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu "Apa kau ingin mencoba membunuhku atau sesuatu-"

"Hn. Pernikahan diadakan hari Kamis , tanggal sembilan september"

...Hening

"...Per...nika...han?" Kata Tsuna melambat , mengulangi kata-kata mantan _prefect_ sambil melirik kearah sang penjaga awan "Permisi , _APA?"_

Penjaga awan Vongola menggeram kesal kepada pria kecil di depannya yang kebingungan dengan sedikit frustasi dan malu.

" _Pernikahan kita"_ jawabnya kesal kepada brunet yang masih berada di lantai dengan pipi yang merona sedikit jika dilihat dari dekat "Hari Kamis , tanggal sembilan bulan depan. Jangan terlambat Tsunayoshi"

 **.**

 **I Do**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Story and Author by Natsu Yuuki**

 **Dedicated to Birthday Girl dan Lil' Sister ,** _ **Livia Violett**_

 **A Thousand Years © Christina Perri**

 **Marry You © Bruno Mars**

 **Pairing(s) : 1827 , and slight 8059 and R27.**

 **Ratting :** T

 **Warning(s) :** YAOI , Typo(s) , OOC's and etc.

 **Genre :** Humor and Roman

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan kembali di dalam ruang kantor Decimo , Tsuna mengedipkan matanya tiga kali sambil kembali memproses informasi dari orang yang ada di depannya.

"... Jadi kita.." kata Tsuna sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan orang yang ada di depannya.

Sebuah anggukkan.

"... Akan... Menikah?"

Anggukkan lainnya.

"... Jadi kau" tunjuk Tsuna kearah penjaga awannya , lalu ke kotak kayu kecil berwarna merah "Baru saja melamarku dengan mecoba membunuhku dengan kotak kecil ini?"

Hibari berkedip sekali , bingung dengan apa yang salah tentang keadaan sekarang. Apa disana ada alasan spesifik yang brunet ingin ia lakukan?

 _Well,_ dia tidak peduli dengan itu sekarang.

"... Kurang lebih" menguap karena kurangnya waktu untuk istirahat sejak ia merencanakan pernikahannya dengan hebivorenya. Dasar , mau sampai kapan herbivore _nya_ tetap duduk di lantai?

Tsuna melihat ke benda kecil yang ada di genggamannya, lalu melirik ke arah paperworks yang berhamburan di lantai sekitarnya.

Brunet mengkerutkan keningnya dan menyembunyikan matanya dengan poninya.

 _Kenapa Hibari-san tidak membicarakan hal itu dengannya?_

 _Kenapa ia merencanakannya sendirian?_

 _Apa semua penjaga tahu hal ini?_

 _Dan lagi..._

Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Sekarang ia yakin lemparan Hibari-san tadi benar-benar menyerupai lemparan Yamamoto , dan ia _sangat_ yakin kalau sekarang ada benjolan besar yang berwarna-warni di keningnya.

 _Kenapa Hibari-san harus melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat..._ unik?

Oh. Betapa _indahnya_ benjolan di kepalanya ini. Beruntung benjolan itu masih bisa disembunyikan dengan poninya.

 _Sekarang..._

Tsuna menghela nafasnya lelah "Aku minta maaf , Hibari-san..."

Apa? Kenapa dia minta maaf? Hibari mengkerutkan keningnya sambil menatap herbivora yang sedang merapikan kertas-kertas disekitarnya. Apa dia salah dengar?

"Hn" _Kenapa?_

Tsuna yang sudah selesai merapikan kertas yang berada di bawah , menatap manik biru metalic yang berada di depannya "Maaf Hibari-san... aku tidak bisa menikahimu.." balasnya sedikit ragu.

Brunet lalu pergi ke mejanya dan menaruh paperworks yang tadi di bereskannya di sana.

Hibari kecewa. Apa ada yang salah? Apa Herbivore sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apa ada sesuatu yang kurang? Apa ada hal yang diinginkan oleh Herbivore yang ada di depan yang ingin dia lakukan untuknya?.

"Tapi..."

Kata Tsuna yang selesai menaruh dan merapikan tumpukan kertas di mejanya "Aku akan menerima lamaranmu jika kau benar-benar melamarku dengan cara yang benar , Hibari-san..." Brunet lalu menghampiri Hibari dan mengangkat wajah sang raven untuk menatap matanya "Aku mungkin bukan seorang wanita dan aku tahu kau bukan orang yang romantis , Hibari-san... tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau menghargai dan mengerti diriku dengan melamarku dengan cara yang benar , seperti kau menghargai hubungan kita berdua. Jadi tolong... Hibari-san... lakukanlah dengan benar sebelum tanggal pernikahan kita ne?" Kata Tsuna pelan lalu mengecup bibir Hibari dengan singkat "Aku mencintaimu Hibari Kyouya..."

Tsuna lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar meninggalkan raven dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Tsuna yang berjalan di lorong pusat Vongola family setelah berbicara dengan Hibari , kekasihnya , memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam ruangannya.

 _Apa dia kecewa?_

pikirnya seraya mengelus tempat benjolan pelangi di keningnya _Damn it! Lemparannya benar-benar home run._ Pikirnya seketika.

 _Aku perlu es batu_ pikirnya seraya menghela nafas lelah.

Mungkin ia perlu menyelesaikan semua paperworks sebelum ia kembali menghadapi lamaran Hibari-san berikutnya?

 _Nah_. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik.

Hibari yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja decimo , melihat Reborn di depan pintu yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding. Reborn menurunkan sebagian topinya dan menyeringai kearahnya.

"Butuh bantuan , Hibari?"

Hibari lalu menyeringai kembali kearahnya , tahu ia tidak perlu terlalu ambil pusing tentang melamar Tsunayoshi _dengan benar._

"Akanbo"

Yakin, Reborn bukanlah seorang bayi lagi sejak kutukannya diangkat , tapi lain halnya dengan Hibari karna sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi suami dari murid damenya yang ia sudah anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri "Tch. Setidaknya panggil dengan namaku Hibari karna kau nanti akan menikah dengan Tsuna" keluhnya.

"Hn" _Terserah._

Lalu ia meninggalkan Reborn yang menyeringai dengan sadisnya.

"Bersiaplah , Dame-Tsuna..."

* * *

Reborn lalu mengadakan pertemuan dengan seluruh aliansi Vongola beberapa hari kemudian seperti Shimon , Millefiore , Varia , Cavallone , mantan Arcobaleno , CEDEF dan seluruh penjaga Tsuna untuk membicarakan lamaran Hibari kepada Brunet tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tapi pertama...

"VOOOIIIIIIII"

"Ushishishi"

"Muu~"

"Arrraaa~"

"Sampah!"

"Oi Marshallow freak! Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Maa~maa~ Gokudera... tenang dulu~"

"Tch"

"Kalian semua terlalu berisik , Kora!"

Hibari yang tidak tahan dengan keramaian , berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari mengambil sepasang tonfa kesayangannya dari balik jaket.

 _Bang!_

 **"Diam semua! Atau..."**

"Ah! Re- Reborn!" Ucap salah seorang blonde di dalam ruangan.

"Reborn-san!"

Adult hitman lalu menghela nafas lelah "Sekarang... ini rencananya..."

* * *

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga~~" teriak brunet senang , karna sudah hampir sepuluh jam ia menyelesaikan kertas-kertas sialan dan melewatkan makan siangnya dengan semua famiglianya.

Tunggu... kenapa hari ini terasa sepi? Tidak mungkin bukan jika tiba-tiba mereka semua akur?

"Nah. Lebih baik segera makan malam , mandi , lalu tid-".

 **Bang!**

Pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan paksa hingga mur di salah satu pintu terlepas.

 _Damn you paperworks!_ Gerutu Tsuna dalam hati.

"Dame-Tsuna... selamat kau sudah mendapatkan sebuah misi rank S" kata pria yang ada di depannya.

Brunet hanya mengedipkan matanya pada pria fedoran di depannya "Huh?"

oh , sungguh balasan jenius yang diberikan sang Decimo pada tor-tutor tercintanya.

 **"...Dame-Tsuna"**

* * *

 _Sementara itu dengan Guardian Vongola_

"Oi Kepala Rumput! Gerakanmu salah!"

"Gerakan itu tidak extreme sama sekali Kepala Gurita!"

"Maa~ maa~ ayolah Gokudera! Kau kan akan menari bebas duluan di hadapan Tsuna!" Kata Yamamoto sambil mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di pundak panjaga badai- yang berharap bisa menenangkan Silverette "Jadi kau harus berlatih"

"Tch" balasnya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Yare~ yare~ dasar Tsun-Dera"

"APA ?!" balasnya berteriak "Kenapa aku harus melakukan misi? , misi penyamaran pula ?! Apa kau tidak salah?"

"Hnn..." kata Reborn menurunkan topinya sedikit sehingga melihat Tsuna melalui bayangan fedoranya "Tentu saja tidak. Hanya kaulah yang paling tepat untuk mengisi misi penyamaran kali ini Dame-Tsuna"

Brunet pun menghela nafas kalah "Jadi apa misinya ?"

"Ho? Kau tidak tahu Dame-Tsuna?" Balasnya seraya menyeringai kepada boss muda "Kau tahu bukan Serpente famiglia ?".

"Ah , tentu saja aku tahu" Brunet tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius "Serpente famiglia adalah famiglia pandatang baru tahun lalu. Aku tidak menyukai mereka"

"Tentu saja , karena apa yang mereka lakukan berlawanan dengan apa yang kau coba lakukan selama ini untuk Vongola masuk ke urusan mafia lebih dalam"

"Yaah..." Tsuna menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan poninya "Mereka melakukan perdagangan organ tubuh illegal , menjual obat-obatan terlarang , dan terlebih lagi melakukan experiment dengan anak-anak sebagai kelinci percobaan mereka" kata Vongola Decimo "Lalu , apa hubungannya dengan mereka, Reborn?"

"Aku mendapat kabar bahwa mereka akan mengadakan pesta dansa" balas Hitman "Aku rasa hal itu juga melibatkan hilangnya anak-anak dibawah umur menghilang setiap mereka mengadakan pesta dansa setiap tahunnya."

Tsuna pun terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah... aku terima misi ini" balasnya dengan tekad dying will di iris coklatnya.

* * *

"Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku _**harus**_ melakukan misi ini" keluh seorang pria- wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan sedikit anti-garavitasi- dalam penyamaran.

Seorang pria bertopi fedora di sebelahnya hanya menyeringai pelan "Itu karna Serpente famiglia , Dame-Tsuna".

"Tenang saja Juudaime! Aku akan selalu melindungi anda!" Balas seorang pria- wanita berambut silver- dalam penyamaran.

"Maa~ maa~ kita tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Karena ini adalah pesta topeng untuk pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan" balas seorang pria yang memakai kemeja biru dan jas hitam di samping wanita-dalam-penyamaran berambut silver.

"Tch! Juudaime tidak butuh pendapatmu baseball idiot!"

Well , jika dilihat mereka adalah Boss kesepuluh Vongola yang menyamar dengan memakai orange long dress sampai ke kaki dengan pita orange dan mawar orange di bagian lehernya, ia juga memakai topeng dengan bulu burung berwarna-warni ditengahnya. Sedangkan pria yang disebelahnya adalah advisor dari Vongola , Reborn yang memakai kemeja kuning dengan jas hitam plus topi fedora dengan dasi hitam di lehernya , ia memakai topeng dengan bulu berwarna kuning ditengah.

Sedangkan pasangan kedua adalah Gokudera Hayato , penjaga badai Vongola yang ikut menemani Bossnya dalam misi yang juga menyamar sebagai pasangan dari penjaga hujan Vongola , Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera juga memakai long dress berwarna merah dengan renda yang lebar dibawahnya agar bisa bergerak bebas disekitar , ia memakai topeng dengan bulu bernarna merah. Dan Yamamoto? Well , dia memakai pakaian seperti biasanya- kemeja biru , jas hitam dan dasi hitam dengan topeng berbulu berwarna biru muda.

Tsuna yang selalu mendengar mereka berdua bertengkar hanya mengambil nafas "Yeah , setidaknya kita beruntung ini adalah pesta topeng , aku harap tidak ada yang mengenali kita"

"Tenang saja Juudaime! Jika ada yang mengenali anda , akan saya bumi hanguskan dengan bomb!"

"Maa~ maa~ aku rasa tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu Tsuna!" Kata penjaga hujan "Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Kau sangat cantik dalam gaun orange. Aku rasa Hibari adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu."

Mendengar hal itu Brunet langsung merona dan sedikit khawatir dengan penjaga awannya.

 _Apa Hibari-san baik-baik saja?_

Tentu saja semenjak ia menolak proposal pernikahan yang mendadak dilakukan oleh Hibari , ia sudah tidak pernah melihat sang penjaga awanya lagi. Itu terlihat seperti Hibari Kyoya menghindarinya selama ini.

Reborn yang merasakan ketidaknyamanan boss muda langsung menurunkan topinya "Orang-orang melihat. Bagaimana jika kita berdansa , _mademoiselle_ " kata Reborn sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Brunet.

 _Reborn..._ Brunet lalu tersenyum dan mengambil tangan sang hitman saat lagu mulai diputar.

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke lantai dansa meninggalkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang bertengkar.

 **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises**

Brunet menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada besar Reborn. Ia menutup matanya dan mengingat saat-saat pertama kali ia memiliki sebuah rasa kepada penjaga awannya..

 **How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall**

Ia memberanikan diri pergi ke ruanganya dan berbicara dengannya. Dengan harapan Hibari akan membalas perasaannya...

 **But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**

 **One step closer...**

Ia mendatangi Hibari di atas atap sebelum teman-temannya , ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya bersamanya.

"Dame-Tsuna..." kata Reborn yang menghentikan lamunannya tentang sang penjaga awan "Aku kesana sebentar untuk mengambil minuman. Jangan membuat masalah Dame-Tsuna".

Tsuna hanya menggembungkan pipinya "Aku bukan pembuat masalah tahu" balasnya seraya menatap mata onyx tutornya yang langsung pergi mangambil minuman.

* * *

Hibari yang sedang berbaur diantara tamu-tamu sering melirik kearah hitman dan brunet yang sedang berdansa.

Ia terus mengawasi dan mengawasi saat sang hitman berhenti ditengah dansa dan pergi meninggalkan petit brunet sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari , sang awan secara perlahan menghampiri sang langit yang terlihat sedih si tengah lantai dansa.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku , _My lady?_ "

Tsuna langsung tersentak kaget mendengar seseorang berbicara dengannya dan mengajaknya berdansa. Ia melihat kearah pria didepannya yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya menunggunya untuk mengambil tawaran.

 _Matanya indah... seperti bola mata milik Hibari-san..._ pikirnya saat tatapan mata keduanya bertemu.

Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam , memakai kemeja berwarna ungu dengan jas dan dasi bewarna hitam. Ia juga memakai topeng ungu tanpa bulu yang menutupi setengah wajah tampannya.

Dan tanpa sang langit sadari , tangannya bergerak kearah tangan pria dihadapannya.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan dansa.

 **Time stands still  
beauty in all she is**

Hibari memegang tangan wanita dihadapannya lembut seakan ia adalah benda paling rapuh yang pernah ia pegang.

 **I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away**

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Brunet yang berada di depannya.

 **What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this**

 **One step closer**

Tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya sejak hari dimana Brunet mengatakan perasaannya di ruang disiplin.

 **I have died every day  
Waiting for you**

Mereka saling bersandar satu dengan yang lain. Tsuna mencium aroma tubuh sang pria di hadapannya dan Hibari mencium aroma rambut sang Brunet.

 **Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years**

Mereka mencium aroma satu sama lain seperti di masa lalu saat mereka menyatakan cinta mereka di ruang disiplin.

 **I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

Jika waktu bisa diulang , mereka akan kembali disaat mereka berdua jatuh cinta satu dengan yang lain.

 **And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

Jika memang mereka harus terpisah , mereka akan terlahir kembali dan menemukan satu dengan yang lain jika harus.

Karena mereka diciptakan untuk satu dengan yang lainnya.

Brunet dan Raven lalu menatap mata satu sama yang lain saat seseorang memanggil terdengar di dalam pesta.

"Tsuna!". "Juudaime!"

Sepasang wanita –yang menyamar- dan pria menghampiri Brunet.

 _"Mari kita mulai rencananya"_ kata sesorang dari sebuah alat receiver bluetooth milik sang awan.

Tanpa langit sadari , sang awan pergi menjauh darinya.

* * *

Vongola Decimo berlari , masih menggunakan dress yang ia pakai di pesta dansa. Ia terpisah dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera saat mengejar pencuri yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil tas orange kecil miliknya yang dipinjamkan Kyoko saat akan pergi menjalankan misi.

 _Sial! Kemana perginya pencopet itu!_ Brunet terus berlari sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Juudaime!" Teriak Gokudera yang sudah memakai setelan jas biasanya , ajaib muncul di pinggir jalan dengan Yamamoto.

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn lalu ajaib muncul di belakang Brunet.

"Reborn! Kemana saja kau?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Balasnya menyeringai "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak kemana-mana"

"Tapi-" katanya tiba-tiba diselang oleh sebuah lagu yang cukup keras disekitarnya.

 **It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you**

Gokudera menari dihadapan Tsuna lalu memberikan karangan bunga Azalea putih.

Tsuna lalu mengambil bunga yang diberikan Gokudera padanya , lalu melihat sebuah kertas yang menempel di tangkai bunga.

 _Azlea- Love, Romance and First Love._

 _\- Kau adalah Cinta pertamaku Tsunayoshi -_

 _Tulisan ini... ini tulisan Hibari-san!_ Pikirnya lalu mukannya memerah. Lalu lagu terus berlanjut- Yamamoto menari di depannya.

 **Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

Yamamoto lalu mengeluarkan karangan bunga Carnation Pink dan memberikannya pada Tsuna.

 _Carnation Pink- I'll never forget you._

 _\- Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Tsunayoshi , karna kau hanya satu dan hanya milikku -_

 _Hibari-san..._ lalu Tsuna melangkah kedepan dengan memegang lengan Reborn yang dari tadi menemaninya.

Lalu semua guardiannya keluar dari gang kecil dan menari bersama-sama dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera di depan Brunet- well , kecuali Hibari.

 **Well I know this little chapel  
on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl.**

Chrome lalu keluar dari tarian bersama Mukuro dan memberikan Tsuna karangan bunga Chrysanthemum Merah. Mukuro lalu maju kedepan dan mencium tangan Tsuna layaknya seorang bangsawan.

"Kufufufu~ , kau indah dan manis seperti biasanya Tsunayoshi-kun~." Kata Mukuro meledeknya yang jelas membuat pipi putih brunet semakin memerah.

"Mukuro-sama…" kata Chrome yang menarik kerah belakang Mukuro untuk menjauh dari Tsuna setelah memberikannya bunga.

 _Chrysanthemum Merah- Love._

 _\- Aku Menyayangimu Tsunayoshi -_

Lalu Varia turun dari sekitar bangunan- tanpa Xanxus tentunya.

"VOOIII AYO KITA MULAI!"

 **Who cares if we're trashed  
got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl**

Okay, saat ditengah lagu tarian mereka hancur karena bertabrakan satu dengan yang lain. Brunet lalu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka.

Lussuria lalu keluar dan memberikan setangkai bunga clover berdaun empat- yang digambar.

"Errmm..."

"Araa~ gomen Tsu-chan~ bunganya hancur saat kami latihan menari~. Tapi... tenanglah~ tulisannya tidak hancur Tsu~"

Disamping Tsuna , Reborn berkeringat dan mengeluarkan sedikit hawa akan membunuh.

 _Clover berdaun empat- Good luck, be mine , Faith, hope, love._

 _\- Dengan Keberuntungan dari bunga ini , kau menjadi milikku. Akan kubangun kepercayaan , harapan dan kasih sayang diantara kita Tsunayoshi -_

Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah dan memerah membayangkan Hibari mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Lalu Cavallone famiglia dan Shimon famiglia keluar , membentuk dua baris sedikit agak menjauh lalu menghadap berlainan arah dengan Tsuna dan Reborn.

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready**

Dino dan keempat bawahannya berpisah dari Simon , lalu berlari kearah Tsuna.

"Selamat ya otōto" kata Dino seraya memberikan karangan bunga Forget-Me-Not biru.

 _FORGET-ME-NOT : True love, hope, remembrance, memories._

 _\- Hn , Cinta sebenarnya tidak akan melupakan hari mereka disatukan , Tsunayoshi -_

Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa. Hari dimana ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada sang prefect Namimori- yang juga mengungkapkan perasaan sang skylark sendiri padanya.

 **Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

Enma berlari kearahnya dan menari tepat didepannya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada sahabatnya dan mengambil setangkai penuh bunga Agapanthus.

 _Agapanthus - Cinta._

 _\- Hn. Bunga yang indah bukan , Tsunayoshi -_

Membaca kata-kata di kertas yang di tempelkan di tangkai bunga- ia tertawa kecil.

 _Tentu saja Hibari-san..._ ia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kembali dengan Reborn.

Di pinggir jalanan Byakuran dan famiglianya menunggu giliran mereka.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan melakukan ini Byakuran-sama?" Tanya sang tangan kanan Millefiore.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Tsu-chan bisa bahagia~" balasnya seraya memutar-mutar setangkai penuh bunga anggrek dengan sebuah kertas ditangkainya "Karna Decimo- Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah orang kedua yang berharga untukku setelah Yuni dan lagi pula ini menyenangkan nee~"

 **Is it the look in your eyes?** **  
** **Or is it the dancing juice?** **  
** **Who cares baby** **  
** **I think I wanna marry you**

Byakuran lalu maju dan menari dengan memakai kekuatan kedua sayap api langitnya serta menari indah melayang di depannya saat music dimulai dan memberikan setangkai bunga anggrek putih kepadannya.

 _Orchid: Rare beauty, love, refinement, beautiful lady, Chinese symbol for many children, mature charm, beauty, long life._

 _\- Walaupun kau bukan seorang lady , tetapi kau tetap yang terindah Tsunayoshi -_

Byakuran lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Brunette dan pergi meninggalkan Decimo yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

 _"Jaga Vongola baik-baik , Tsunayoshi-kun..."_

 _Tentu saja Byakuran..._ Tsuna kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

CEDEF , Arcobaleno –kecuali Verde dan Reborn- , Shimon dan seluruh penjaganya menari bersamaan.

 **I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh** **  
** **So what you wanna do?** **  
** **Let's just run girl**

Basil yang memegang bunga lalu keluar dari tarian dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sawada-dono , kau terlihat sangat cantik!." Katanya hingga membuat Tsuna merona malu , lalu menyerahkan serangkai bunga Dandelion Kuning dan putih.

Saat Tsuna yang memegangnya , Dandelion putih seputih kapas berterbangan ke langit disekitarnya. "Indahnya…" kata Brunet takjub melihat benih-benih putih Dandelion berterbangan disekitarnya.

 _Dandelion : Faithfulness , Happiness , Love's Oracle._

 _\- Kau tahu Tsunayoshi , benih-benih Dandelion yang indah itu bisa mengajarkan kita kehidupan untuk berani terbang tinggi dan membawa kehidupan baru di tempat lain. Seperti dirimu , My Sky -_

"Hibari-san…"

 **If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool** **  
** **No, I won't blame you** **  
** **It was fun girl**

Yuni keluar dari kerumunan yang menari bersama dengan Byakuran yang melayang disampingnya menemaninya , tersenyum kepada brunet.

"Sawada-san! Selamat ya~ aku dan Byakuran akan selalu mendukungmu!." Kata Yuni tersenyum sambil menyerahkan serangkaian warna-warni bunga Camelia.

 _Camelia Pink , Red and White : Longing for you , you are a flame in my heart , you are adoreable._

 _\- Semua Camelia ini melambangkan dirimu dan hatiku untukmu –_

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no** **  
** **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah** **  
** **And we'll go, go, go, go-go** **  
** **If you're ready, like I'm ready**

Tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari tarian , hampir semua famiglia yang ikut menari , menari bersamaan di depan Tsuna dan Reborn yang dari tadi masih setia mendampinginya layaknya seorang ayah yang akan mengantarkan anak perempuannya ke altar pernikahan.

Lalu seketika tarian mulai membentuk sebuah jalan yang harus dilalui oleh mereka berdua.

 **Cause it's a beautiful night,** **  
** **We're looking for something dumb to do** **  
** **Hey baby** **  
** **I think I wanna marry you.**

Group Arcobaleno yang baris di depan terbagi dua terlihat membentuk sebuah jalan yang harus dilalui oleh mantan guru dan murid tersebut. Bunga-bunga kelopak mawar berwarna-warni yang berterbangan di sekitarnya membuatnya tampak seperti seseorang yang dipandu ke altar pernikahan.

Fon , Collonelo , Verde dan Yuni berada di sisi kiri Tsuna. Sedangkan Mammon , Lal , Skull dan Byakuran berada di sisi kiri Reborn.

 **Is it the look in your eyes?** **  
** **Or is it this dancing juice?** **  
** **Who cares baby,** **  
** **I think I wanna marry you.**

Setelah Grup Arcobaleno lalu Millefiore , Varia -yang cukup mengejutkan juga ikut berbaris membentuk sebuah jalan- , CEDEF , Cavallone , Simon sampai akhirnya semua gurdiannya yang berada di akhir jalan.

Cukup mengejutkan , pria misterius yang tadi mengajaknya berdansa berada di ujung jalan , menunggunya sendirian sambil memegang bunga terakhir beserta kalimatnya. Pria itu lalu tersenyum kepada Brunet yang dari tadi sudah berjalan sendirian tanpa didampingi Reborn -yang membawa semua karangan bunga yang dipegang brunet- sejak di grup Shimon.

Pria itu lalu membuka topengnya menunjukkan indentitasnya saat Tsuna sudah tepat berada di depannya , ia lalu membuka topeng orange milik brunet yang memperlihatkan manic coklat yang indah dengan pipi putih halus yang masih merona sejak awal lagu dimainkan.

"Hibari-san…"

 **Just say I do,** **  
** **Tell me right now baby,** **  
** **Tell me right now baby, baby** **  
**

Pria itu tersenyum lembut tanpa mengatakan apapun dan memberikan setangkai mawar merah kepada pria kecil –yang mengejutkan masih menyamar menjadi seorang wanita- yang ada didepannya.

 _Setangkai mawar merah : I Love You_

 _\- Aku Mencintaimu , Tsunayoshi. Maukah kau memberikan hatimu untukku? –_

 **Just say I do** **  
** **Tell me right now baby,** **  
** **Tell me right now baby, baby** **.**

Saat Tsuna selesai membaca kalimatnya , Hibari lalu langsung berlutut dihadapannya , membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah yang pernah ia lemparkan padanya. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih dengan dua permata berwarna ungu dan orange diatasnya dengan tulisan 'Ill Mio Amore , Kyoya' terukir indah di dalam lingkaran cincin yang ia amati , lalu Hibari mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu ia tunggu sejak memulai hubungan mereka.

"Will You Marry Me , Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna lalu mengeluarkan air mata bahagia , ia jelas terharu atas usaha-usaha yang telah Hibari lakukan sejak tadi.

"Yes Kyoya , I Will and I Do" Balas Tsuna masih berlinang air mata kebahagiaan "I Love You , Kyoya." Ia lalu langsung memeluk orang yang paling ia cintai setelah pria tersebut memasukan cincin di jari manisnya. Hibari Kyoya.

 **Oh it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

 **Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Lalu seluruh lagu yang masih diputar bercampur dengan suara tangisan bahagia guardians dan sorak sorai gembira famiglia dan orang-orang terdekatnya melihat misi mereka sukses besar beriringan dengan balon-balon pelangi dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berterbangan di langit biru.

* * *

 **Omake**

Keheningan kembali terjadi di kantor Vongola Decimo , yang terdengar hanyalah suara goresan-goresan antara kertas dan pulpen yang bergesekan , saat sebuah figure tinggi yang diam-diam masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri di depan meja Brunet yang sedang sibuk mengurusi kertas-kertas paperworks sialan yang memenuhi meja kerjanya.

"… Ada apa Kyoya?" Tanya Tsuna yang menghentikan pulpen di tengah tulisan yang ditulisnya , ia memegang erat pulpen yang masih dipegangnya di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang memijat batang hidungnya , di jari keempat terlihat jelas sebuah benda putih yang bersinar dengan dua permata yang berdampingan diatasnya. "Bukankah kau masih memiliki pekerjaan untuk dilakukan?" Tanya Brunet lelah lalu menaruh pulpennya diatas meja , kemudian menatap mata biru metallic di depannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku , Tsunayoshi." Katanya datar dan tanpa emosi. Dagunya terangkat sedikit yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah _superior_ dibanding dirinya dengan tangannya yang disilangkan di dada bidangnya.

" _Demi Tuhan ,_ Kyoya! Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa hamil! Aku ini laki-laki!." Teriak Tsuna frustasi di depan suaminya.

"Kita tidak tahu sampai kita mencobanya."

" _KELUAR!."_ Bentak Decimo kesal.

 **Bang!**

Pintu kantor Tsuna ditendang untuk yang kedua kalinya sehingga pintu tersebut langsung ambruk ke lantai.

' _Lagi? Oh Primo… kenapa property Vongola sangat Mahal dan membutuhkan paperwork , Dammit!'_

"Dame-Tsuna , aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua dari luar saat aku lewat." Kata Reborn yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan ambruknya pintu ruang kerja Decimo , masuk kedalam membawa sebuah map manila "Kelihatannya itu bukan suatu hal yang kebetulan kau memiliki wajah imut dan wajah yang mirip dengan ibumu."

"Apa maksudmu Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna yang tiba-tiba menegang.

Hitman dewasa yang tingginya melebihi Hibari dan Yamamoto itu , memberikan map manila yang ia bawa ke Tsuna. Brunet lalu membaca isi map tersebut dan pucat tiba-tiba ketika ia mambaca isi laporan tersebut.

Reborn yang melihat mantan muridnya pucat dan ingin pingsan menyeringai terhibur seraya menurunkan fedoranya "Kelihatannya Vongola akan segera memiliki pewaris _undescimo_ baru."

Tsuna lalu menaruh laporan tersebut diatas meja dan menutupnya "Da- darimana kau mendapatkan ini?." Kata Brunet yang sudah pucat dan hampir ingin pingsan.

Reborn menyeringai lagi dan melihat wajah pucat muridnya "Hm. Tentu saja dari ibumu Dame-Tsuna! Dia juga ingin segera memiliki cucu untuk dimanjakan , kau tahu."

Hibari yang dari tadi melihat _suami_ tercintanya berubah warna menjadi lebih pucat , penasaran dengan isi map dan mengambilnya , lalu membaca seluruh isi laporan.

Ho? Jadi benar dugaannya Tsunayoshi _bisa hamil_ bahkan bisa memiliki anak yang selalu ia inginkan.

Kenapa?

Karena di dalam laporan adalah akte kelahiran Tsuna serta kondisinya yang baru lahir sampai umur satu tahun. Itu berbalik Boss Vongola Decimo , dan _suami -istri-_ tercintanya ternyata memiliki dua gender saat baru lahir , dan karena Nana dan Iemitsu menginginkan anak laki-laki jadi mereka _**Harus**_ mengoperasi Tsunayoshi saat ia menginjak umur satu tahun dan sudah siap kehilangan bagian lain dirinya.

Tsuna yang melihat suaminya menyeringai di balik map dan menatap matanya langsung bertambah pucat dan jatuh pingsan tepat setelah Raven membaca seluruh isi laporan. Hibari yang melihatnya langsung menaruh map dan menangkap Tsuna sebelum jatuh kebawah , lalu menggendongnya _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar mereka , meninggalkan Reborn yang menyeringai sadis melihat muridnya pucat dan jatuh pingsan.

(\\_(/ **Tamat** (\\_/)  
(^w^)(") ~~~~~~~~~ (")(•w•)(")  
("')_("') ("')_("')

 **Author Note:** Oke , tenyata rencana akhir Kyoya adalah Flash mob! Ide diambil dari saat Yuu latihan Praktek Drama Musical untuk ujian akhir sekolah , hanya saja milik Author dengan Tema Cinderella dan Sepasang Sendal Jepit , ya itu Drama Comedy karna Cinderalla juga Somplak {Dia yang somplak}… WAHAHAHA! /ditendang

Lagunya juga sama saat mereka dansa dan Kyoya mengadakan Flash mob! Tapi Flash mobnya berbeda , Yuuki ambilnya dari salah satu youtube kalo ngga salah… Bruno Mars- MARRY YOU FLASH MOB John and Nat.

Dan idenya juga dapat dari salah satu fic yang berjudul 'I Do' by tunavore publish feb 16, 2011.

Dan ya , mereka menikah tanggal 9 september karna 1827 identik dengan tanggal itu seperti 1+8=9 , 2+7=9.

Sekali Lagi , Happy Belated Birthday to _**Nimade Laksmi**_ atau _**Livia Violett**_

 _ **P.S :**_ **Author Yuu tidak bertanggung jawab jika anda –siapapun yang membaca- menjadi Over Fangirlingan!**

Jakarta , 5 Juli 2015


End file.
